This invention relates to the general subject of seismic exploration and, in particular, to methods and devices for identifying structural and stratigraphic features in three dimensions.
In seismic exploration, seismic data is acquired along lines (see lines 10 and 11 of FIG. 1) that consist of geophone arrays onshore or hydrophone streamer traverses offshore. Geophones and hydrophones act as sensors to receive energy that is transmitted into the ground and reflected back to the surface from subsurface rock interfaces. Energy is often provided onshore by Vibroseis(copyright) vehicles which transmit pulses by shaking the ground at pre-determined intervals and frequencies on the surface. Offshore, airgun sources are usually often used. Subtle changes in the energy returned to surface often reflect variations in the stratigraphic, structural and fluid contents of the reservoirs.
In performing three-dimensional (3D) seismic exploration, the principle is similar; however, lines and arrays are more closely spaced to provide more detailed subsurface coverage. With this high density coverage, extremely large volumes of digital data need to be recorded, stored and processed before final interpretation can be made. Processing requires extensive computer resources and complex software to enhance the signal received from the subsurface and to mute accompanying noise which masks the signal.
After the data is processed, geophysical personnel assemble and interpret the 3D seismic information in the form of a 3D data cube (See FIG. 2) which effectively represents a display of subsurface features. Using this data cube, information can be displayed in various forms. Horizontal time slice maps can be made at selected depths (See FIG. 3). Using a computer workstation, an interpreter can also slice through the field to investigate reservoir issues at different seismic horizons. Vertical slices or cross-sections can also be made in any direction using seismic or well data. Seismic picks of reflectors can be contoured, thereby generating a time horizon map. Time horizon maps can be converted to depth to provide a true scale structural interpretation at a specific level.
Seismic data has been traditionally acquired and processed for the purpose of imaging seismic reflections for structural and stratigraphic interpretation. However, changes in stratigraphy are often difficult to detect on traditional seismic displays due to the limited amount of information that stratigraphic features present in a cross-section view. While working with both time slices and cross-sections provides an opportunity to see a much larger portion of faults, it is difficult to identify fault surfaces within a 3D volume where no fault reflections have been recorded.
Coherence is one measure of seismic trace similarity or dissimilarity. The more two seismic traces increase in coherence, the more they are alike. Assigning a coherence measure on a scale from zero to one, xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d indicates the greatest lack of similarity, while a value of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d indicates total or complete similarity (i.e., two identical, perhaps time-shifted, traces). Coherence for more than two traces may be defined in a similar way.
One method for computing coherence was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,949 to Bahorich and Farmer (assigned to Amoco Corporation) having a Ser. No. 353,934 and a filing date of Dec. 12, 1994. Unlike the shaded relief methods that allow 3D visualization of faults, channels, slumps, and other sedimentary features from picked horizons, the coherency process devised by Bahorich and Farmer operates on the seismic data itself. When there is a sufficient change in acoustic impedance, the 3D seismic coherency cube developed by Bahorich and Farmer can be extremely effective in delineating seismic faults. It is also quite effective in highlighting subtle changes in stratigraphy (e.g., 3D images of meandering distributary channels, point bars, canyons, slumps and tidal drainage patterns).
Although the process invented by Bahorich and Farmer has been very successful, it has some limitations. An inherent assumption of the Bahorich invention is the assumption of zero mean seismic signals. This is approximately true when the correlation window exceeds the length of a seismic wavelet. For seismic data containing a 10 Hz component of energy, this requires a rather long 100 ms window which can mix stratigraphy associated with both deeper and shallower time horizons. Shortening the window (e.g., to 32 ms results in higher vertical resolution, but often at the expense of increased artifacts due to the seismic wavelet. Unfortunately, a more rigorous, non-zero mean running window cross correlation process is an order of magnitude more computationally expensive. Moreover, if seismic data is contaminated by coherent noise, estimates of apparent dip using only two traces will be relatively noisy.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatus that would overcome the shortcomings of the prior art. In particular, improved resolution and computational speed are desirable. In addition, it would be highly desirable to improve estimates of dip in the presence of coherent noise.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and an article of manufacture is disclosed for locating subterranean features, faults, and contours. In one embodiment of the invention, the method comprises the steps of: accessing 3D seismic data covering a pre-determined volume of the earth; dividing the volume into an array of relatively small three-dimensional cells, wherein each of said cells is characterized by at least five laterally separated and generally vertical seismic traces located therein; determining in each cell the semblance/similarity of the traces relative to two predetermined directions; and displaying the semblance/similarity of each cell in the form a two-dimensional map. In one embodiment, semblance/similarity is a function of time, the number of seismic traces within the cell, and the apparent dip and apparent dip azimuth of the traces within the cell; the semblance/similarity of a cell is determined by making a plurality of measurements of the semblance/similarity of the traces within the cell and selecting the largest of the measurements. In addition, the apparent dip and apparent dip azimuth, corresponding to the largest measurement of semblance/similarity in the cell, are deemed to be estimates of the true dip and true dip azimuth of the traces therein. Finally, a color map, characterized by hue, saturation and lightness, is used to depict semblance/similarity, true dip azimuth and true dip of each cell; in particular, true dip azimuth is mapped onto the hue scale, true dip is mapped onto the saturation scale, and the largest measurement of semblance/similarity is mapped onto the lightness scale of the color map.
In another embodiment of the invention, an article of manufacture is disclosed that comprises a medium that is readable by a computer and that carries instructions for the computer to perform a seismic exploration process. In one embodiment, the computer accesses 3D seismic data covering a pre-determined volume of the earth and the medium instructs the computer to: divide the volume into an array of relatively small three-dimensional cells, wherein each cell is characterized by at least five laterally separated and generally vertical seismic traces located therein; determine in each cell the semblance/similarity of the traces relative to two pre-determined directions; and store the semblance/similarity of each cell for display in the form a two-dimensional map. In one embodiment, the instructions on the medium define semblance/similarity as a function of time, the number of seismic traces within the cell, and the apparent dip and apparent dip azimuth of the traces within the cell; the semblance/similarity of a cell is determined by making a plurality of measurements of the semblance/similarity of the traces within the cell and by selecting the largest of the measurements. In addition, the apparent dip and apparent dip azimuth, corresponding to the largest measurement of semblance/similarity in the cell, are deemed to be estimates of the true dip and true dip azimuth of the traces therein. The computer comprises means for producing a color display that is characterized by hue, saturation and lightness; and the medium has instructions to map true dip azimuth onto a hue scale, true dip onto a saturation scale, and the largest measurement of semblance/similarity onto a lightness scale.
The process of the invention is particularly well suited for interpreting fault planes within a 3D seismic volume and for detecting subtle stratigraphic features in 3D. This is because seismic traces cut by a fault line generally have a different seismic character than traces on either side of the fault. Measuring multi-channel coherence or trace similarity along a time slice reveals lineaments of low coherence along these fault lines. Such measures can reveal critical subsurface details that are not readily apparent on traditional seismic sections. Also by calculating trace similarity along a series of time slices, these fault lineaments identify fault planes or surfaces.
The process of the invention presents a multitrace semblance method that is generally more robust in noisy environments than a three trace cross correlation method for estimating seismic coherency. In addition, the semblance process presented in this patent application provides:
higher vertical resolution for good quality data than that of a three trace cross correlation measurement of seismic coherency;
the ability to map the 3D solid angle (dip/azimuth) of coherent events;
the ability to generalize the concept of complex xe2x80x9ctracexe2x80x9d attributes to one of complex xe2x80x9creflectorxe2x80x9d attributes; and
by combining these enhanced complex trace attributes with coherency and solid angle, the basis of quantitative 3D seismic stratigraphy data attributes that are amenable to geostatistical analysis methods.
Moreover, seismic coherency versus dip maps of picked horizons allow analysis of:
the structural and stratigraphic framework before detailed picking starts;
structural and stratigraphic features of the entire data volume, including zones that are shallower, deeper, and adjacent to the primary zone of interest;
subtle features that are not respresentable by picks on peaks and troughs; and
features internal to the top and bottom of formation or sequence boundary picks.
Coupled with coherency, data cubes of the solid angle dip of coherent seismic reflection events allow one to quickly see structural as well as stratigraphic relationships (such as onlap and offlap) between the seismic data and interpreted sequence boundaries.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the embodiments described therein, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.